Another adventure with Alaska
by BeingFearless
Summary: What else happened for Thanksgiving? Alaska and Miles don't know what to do, until Alaska has an idea. / Update : I read this months after I posted it and I'm so sorry for the misspellings and grammar mistakes!


**Hi! **  
So I wanted to write about Miles and Alaska. I'm french, I apologize for the mistakes and everything. If you see misspellings, tell me. It would help. I wrote this in french as well, but I'm the only story for Looking For Alaska in french, which is... sad. I love this book.

(The "gift" Alaska has in my story isn't real **at all**, I invented it. Well, it's a good idea... or not.)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters.

**The story takes place when it's Thanksgiving. They are alone and Alaska wants to show Miles something... **

* * *

Alaska was snuggled against me, while we were lying on my bed, each smoking a cigarette. She sucked one last long breath, and then, suddently, she got up and walked out of my room without sending me a look. I didn't move until her return.

-_ I want to show you something_, she said, grabbing my hand towards her car.

**[...]**

Thirty minutes later, we were walking in the forest - only populated by disgusting countless insects. I took branches in the face by lack of attention, which made her laugh. She, on the contrary, seemed to know the way by heart, as if she had done it thousand times.

\- _We're almost there_, she said as if she had read my thoughts.

Our fingers were intertwined, which gave me a tremendous sense of well being and anxiety at the same time. I had sweaty palms; I hoped she did not realize. _ You fool_, of course she realizes She spoke first, still without looking at me.

\- _Remember I told you I had a gift?_

\- _Uh, yeah,_ I replied, a little distracted.

My inattention was rational : before us, a gigantic ravine, and, at the bottom, the waters that come to full power. As the only means of passage, a dilapidated bridge and a single rope equally damaged to hold. Impossible to cross, unless..

\- _Alaska…_

\- _Miles?_ she asked, trying to sound innocent.

\- _Alaska Young,_ I said, _DO NOT even think of it for a second. You could fall._

Her famous gift of walking on a wire. I completely forgot that. Anyway, I didn't believe it: she had never had the opportunity to show me, and we had not spoken of it for ages.

\- _Come on. I did many times._

\- _I beg you, don't do that._

\- _Everything will be fine, you'll see,_ she said peremptorily, but not without an obvious tenderness. _I just told you: I've done it thousand times. I won't fall._

She didn't stop smiling and I confessed I couldn't resist. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, more beautiful than the moon, more beautiful than a slice of pizza, more beautiful than anything. Anyway, my reason prevailed. I couldn't bring myself to see her walk ten meters above waters that could engulf her in the space of a second. Ever. I loved her too much for that. Alaska walked in small steps towards me. She was now serious, and for a tenth of a second, I started to think she recognized her mistake and she wasn't going to jump.

\- _And, if I fall..._ she continued in a softer voice than usual. She arrived at my height and looked at her feet, before slowly up to my mouth and my eyes. _I wanted to tell you I like you a lot, Pudge._

My blood ran cold, pleasantly shocked. Before I could answer anything, her rosy lips pressed against mine, and I thought my heart would just stop beating. I thought then that it was the best time of my life. Moment I had, I admit, dreamed of several times. Unfortunately, her mouth took off from mine. I couldn't say a word, sthat he was already talking.

\- _Well, I'm going,_ she said. _Otherwise, I know I couldn't do it anymore after what just happened._

I think this is the kind of impulsiveness and reckless act which made me fall for her. I would've liked to tell her that I loved her like crazy, but it was too late, she already came on the deck, then the rope. I restrained myself to close my eyes as she put her foot on the second string. One step, then two, then three, then eight, and she was not arrived yet. I had to admit: she knew how to walk on a wire better than anyone else (actually, I didn't really know, since I've never seen anyone else besides her walking on a wire) and I couldn't deny her talent. But I was terrified to see her fall. _Everything will be okay, everything will be alright_ ... I kept repeating this in my head_. 11 steps… 14..._ Alaska was almost at the end, only a few tiny little steps to go. _Come on, Alaska, quick_... I charged her to do, mentally. A slammed wind took its toll; the rope swung from right to left frantically. I laid my eyes on the top of the rope, hoping that it won't be broken. When I mounted my eyes along the rope, Alasla was gone. Panicked, I ran towards the precipice to look down. Alaska wasn't here. Gone. At this point, I could blurt out a few tears, if Alaska hadn't reappeared behind me. She put her hands on my eyes.

\- _Who's there, Pudge?_ Asked her soft voice.

I jumped and turned around at the speed of lightning.

\- _Holy shit, Alaska, what the h-…_

For unique answer, Alaska laughed, and cut me off by kissing me.

* * *

Tell me what you think!

_xoxo_


End file.
